Safe Haven
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: When Violet moves in to a new house, in a new states, in a new city she meets a new boy. He's not normal and she loves it, but will she love everything that's not normal about him?
1. Chapter 1

Vivien took a step back to admire her work. She had finished taking the wallpaper down in the kitchen and was happy to be done with that project. She heard her back door open and frowned, turning around slowly.

"Hello?" a woman's voice called out.

"Yes?" Vivien called back.

An older woman with a nice dress and fluffy hair smiled, "Hello, I'm Constance Langdon. I live a few houses down. I brought my two kids but one ran off so I sent the other to find her."

"Oh hi, I'm Vivien Harmon."

"Welcome to the neighborhood."

Constance smiled wide as a young boy came up behind her. She didn't notice right away. She saw Vivien's eyes move and that made her turn her head. She jumped a little then relaxed.

"Oh my, Tate." she sighed. "This is my son, Tate." Constance introduced.

"Hello." Vivien nodded, Tate only looked at her.

"Where's your sister?" Constance asked, but Tate only shrugged.

Constance rolled her eyes and dropped a pie onto the table. The wipe cream on top splattered a bit onto thee clean counter, but no one really cared. Constance left to look for her daughter and Tate took a seat on the island. Vivien stared at him, noting how sad he looked. As a mother she felt bad and wanted to cheer him up.

"I'm Mrs. Harmon, but you can call me Vivien." She told, making him look up at her. "You know, I have a daughter your age, and she loves pie." Vivien smiled before going over to the stairs and shouting up them to her daughter, Violet, to come down. "How long have you lived on the street?"

"My whole life." Tate mumbled, watching her cut the pie into slices.

"How have you liked it?"

"It's a nice place. No bad neighbors I know of, but I don't know many people."

"Is there no one your age around here?"

"Not on this street, but there a lot of streets around here since the school is close to here."

"Do you go to Westfield?"

"Yeah." Tate nodded, his voice perfectly audible now.

"How is it?"

Both turned to see a girl leaning in the doorway. Tate looked her up and down, noticing how she didn't dress like most girls from L.A. He was instantly curious about her.

"There are a lot of preppy bitches and assholes, but you learn to avoid them." Tate stared at her.

"Tate, this is Violet. Violet this is Tate Langdon." Vivien smiled brightly.

Violet nodded and walked over to her piece of pie on a nice, new plate. Tate's eyes followed her every moment. He was amazed by every movement she made and the way she looked.

"Tate?" Constance said, breaking him out of his trance. "I found, Addie. Now it's time to go." She said sternly.

Tate bowed his head and stood up from his chair, looking at the Harmon's. "It's was nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy it here."

Both the women smiled and gave little waves and thanks. Constance gave a polite smile and escorted Addie out of the house. Meanwhile Tate took his time leaving, still wanting to gaze upon Violet. She frowned in the direction he left once he was gone, thinking he was acting like a total creep.

"Well, they seem nice." Vivien commented.

"Yeah I guess." Violet shrugged.

"Tate, was cute." Vivien gave her a look and naughty grin.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Yeah but he also seems really weird."

"Oh, Violet, are you saying you're normal?" Vivien joked, and Violet did laugh along with her before putting her plate in the sink and heading back upstairs to her room.

00000000000

Constance smiled proudly as placed the new silverware she stole into her collection case. She had told Addie to run off and play, knowing Tate wouldn't go find her. She had ignored Addie's disappearance and searched for anything of value in the old house. She had been doing this long enough to know there was always something. When she had finished the job, she got Addie and made them leave right away. Hopefully they wouldn't put two and two together.

Tate was sitting at the table with her but staring off into space. He was thinking about Violet. He liked the way she talked and acted and looked. He wondered about her. There was just something about her. He knew he would get to know her better, especially since they would be going to school together.

"I have the feeling they won't notice anything missing. They didn't seem like the kind of people to see the value in what they own." Constance commented.

"I'm going to go out for a while tonight." Tate stated.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Well fine, don't tell. Just don't get into trouble." Constance scoffed.

"I won't." Tate shrugged and glared at her before leaving her alone with her 'treasures'.

000000000000000

Violet was fast asleep in her bed. She had fallen asleep to The Kinks and they would have been blaring still if Tate hadn't snuck in and turned it down. He had learned that loud sounds and bright lights affect how well you sleep. He wanted to make sure she was happy for tomorrow. It would be hard for her to be in a new school tomorrow with new people. He would find her and help her out and also figure out who she was. That was his plan and goal.

As he sat on her windowsill and watched her sleep, he thought about how intriguing she was to him. He wondered what could have possibly caused his infatuation with her. All she had ever done was asked him a three word question. She hadn't flirted or said anything unheard of. He just felt the uncontrollable want to connect with her.

He walked over to her bed and pushed a strand of hair out of her sleep face so he could see her completely. He smirked before dropping out of her window and walking back to his house so he wouldn't be grumpy tomorrow either. He wanted to be happy and awake for when he first hung out with Violet. Ah, Violet. He loves the name.

**Well, my 6****th**** Fanfic on AHS! I think this one will be the best or equal to the best I've written. So I hope you guys like it! Love ya'll and reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Tate peaked his face out around the cement column. He watched as she quietly walked through the garden, her cigarette smoke floating up around her face. He smiled peacefully at the image before him and sighed. She was completely different. She smokes, listened to angry music, and had an attitude like no one else.

His smirk fell when Violet was all of a sudden surrounded by three girls. He knew they were the bitchy, popular girls. They had that look about them. Tate listened as they bombarded Violet with accusations and questions. Violet was trying to be nice and stomped out her stick, but one of the girls kept getting in her face. Tate thought she must have been on the rag.

Violet was taken to the ground by the girl with long, dark hair. Tate hurried over and pulled her off of Violet. Violet quickly got up and pressed her cigarette to the girl's neck. She screamed in agony as Violet laughed and started to run away.

The other two girls chased after her, so Tate let the one in his arms drop and raced after them. He was a great runner and knew the school like the back of his hand. He had taken a few twists and turns and then finally jumped out in front of Violet. She was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked as they ran together.

"Follow me." He said and grabbed Violet's hand.

He pulled her through the halls and up and down stairs to try and lose the chicks hunting them down. He snuck her through the guys locker room and then out into the woods in the back. Finally they were far enough away from the school and the bitches coming for them.

Violet sat down on the ground with a huff, "Thanks."

Tate grinned and nodded, "No problem. You didn't deserve their bullshit."

Violet chuckled, "Well you weren't kidding. Assholes and bitches."

Tate laughed too as he sat across from her, leaning against a tree, "I warned ya."

"Well, they're gone now so who cares?"

"Yeah, but you're on their radar now. Not the best place to be."

"Well, then promise me you'll be there to back me up like today." Violet joked.

"I know you're kidding, but I will be there is you need me."

Violet stared at him, "Why?"

"Because their mean and you don't need that. I just want you to know that if you need me you can call." Tate shrugged.

"Well I probably won't. I like to handle my own shit, not have someone else do it."

"I'm just here if you need me." Tate smiled genuinely.

Violet nodded. She stood up and walked around in a little circle, looking at her surroundings. She could slightly still she the school through the trees and the street on her right a bit, but the rest was dark, crowded forest that she couldn't see an end to.

"You could just hide in here forever." She thought out loud.

"Maybe." Tate shrugged.

"So, what do we do now? Hide out here all day?"

"If you want. We could go to class now and hope we don't run into them, or just go places around the city. Home isn't too far." Tate suggested.

"My dad does his work there so we can't go to mine."

"My mom stays home with Addie." Tate said, sadly.

"Well, show me around town then." Violet smiled, holding her hand out to Tate.

He stared at it, like it was the greatest thing he had ever seen. Slowly, carefully he took her hand and let her help him up. When he was to his feet, he didn't let go of Violet's hand. He grazed his thumb over it and gazed longingly at it. It freaked Violet out a bit, and she pulled it away. She frowned at him as she stepped towards the road and looked back to see him staring at her again.

She thought he was a total creep, but he had also saved her and that was cool. She didn't know what was up with him, but also didn't really care that much. She just wanted to get away from the school and have a descent day, even if it was with a strange guy.

0000000000000

Tate had taken Violet to the zoo, museum, and library. When it was around lunch time they had sat down at a café and drank coffees while reading their new books. Tate was looking at and learning about birds. Violet was reading some dark, mystery, romance novel. Tate wasn't sure what it was, but Violet couldn't put it down and was happy when he bought it for her.

"What is it about anyway?" he asked.

"Basically this girl falls in love with this guy and he ends up having secrets and a bunch of other scary shit it going on around them, making their relationship more difficult." She summarized.

Tate nodded, "Sounds kind of over-played. Isn't that how every love story goes?"

"These books are way better though, and isn't love all about dealing with each other's faults and getting through the tough times?"

Tate sat and pondered this as he finished his coffee. She had a point. If you except another one's flaws and work through a problem together your relationship would be sound. Tate liked the thought. He didn't think it would be too hard to get over a flaw of someone you love and then just help each other out. It made Tate smile that he had already helped Violet today. He thought it meant they were going to work out, but Violet hadn't even shown a sign of liking him. It brought him down, but Tate liked to stay positive.

"You know, school ended a while ago." Tate mentioned as Violet's eyes zoomed over her pages. "We should head back to your house so your dad doesn't worry."

Violet sighed, closing her book, "Okay, I'll finish continue when I get home."

"Do you wanna hang out more today, or again tomorrow?" Tate asked excitedly.

Violet frowned at him, making his smile drop, "You want to hang out again?"

"Of course, if that's okay?" Tate muttered.

"I didn't think you had a good time." She admitted.

"I had a great time. You're really interesting, and thoughtful, and creative."

Violet blushed, "Thanks. No one has ever told me that."

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Tate smiled, the sun light making his eyes shine.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet was still blushing when she walked into her house. She fell against the door and was smiling like an idiot. Tate's words ran through her head. _"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?"_

Vivien gave a quizzical look at her daughter from the kitchen doorway. Violet noticed and wiped the grin of her face, shrugging before hurrying upstairs. Her mother was trailing right behind her and stepped into the room before the door even closed.

"Well hold on, I want to know how school went." Vivien laughed as she sat down on Violet's bed.

"Nothing too interesting happened today. It was just school." Violet shrugged.

"Well, what classes do you have? Who is your favorite teacher? Did you make any friends or associates?"

"I have the basic classes like math and science. I don't have a favorite teacher yet, and no I didn't really talk to anyone."

"Why not?"

"I didn't get the chance."

"Well, what happened at lunch?"

Violet decided to half tell the truth, "I ate with Tate."

Vivien smirked, "Did you now?"

"It's nothing, mom. He probably just hangs out with me out of pity that I don't know anyone."

"Was he the reason you walked in all giddy?"

Violet smiled, remembering, "Maybe. He's really funny and sweet."

Vivien smiled excitedly, "Well, I'm glad you found one person you like being around. Do you want to come watch a movie with your father and me?"

Violet thought," Yeah, but I might annoy you guys."

"Why?"

"I got Tate's number and said I would text. "Violet smiled, blushing.

Vivien laughed and nodded, walking out of Violet's room to give her time alone for homework and to relax after school.

000000000000000

Violet had stayed downstairs for half the movie, but it wasn't that good and Tate had invited her to come outside and hang out. She had happened to go to school on a Friday so her parents were fine with her going out with a friend a little late. She had to be home by 11 and not get into trouble.

When Violet was ready to go, she walked outside and saw Tate clinging to her front gate. He smiled when he saw her and met her at the entrance. His eyes scanned her body and he looked closely at her face.

"Are you wearing make-up?" he grinned.

"A little." Violet blushed.

"You look beautiful without it, but still gorgeous with it." he smiled.

"Thanks. So what do you wanna do?"

"Let's just go for a walk and talk."

"About what?"

Tate shrugged, "Whatever pops up."

Violet nodded and happily followed him down the sidewalk.

0000000000000000

It was 10:45 PM when they were rounding the corner and could see Violet's house. They had talked about everything. Her life back in Boston, her dad's affairs, and everything she loves and hates. Tate talked about his family, his school life, and some dark themes that didn't freak Violet out too much. Tate had a pretty hard life already, but he was so sweet and kind around her. She could tell he had problems, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Well, thanks for the walk." Violet said as they reached her front door.

"Thanks for the talk. I was worried I wouldn't be able to say anything."

"You think I'm a chatterbox?" Violet joked.

"No, I thought I'd be too nervous. It took a lot of guts for me to send that text."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Why would you be nervous?"

"We only just met and I didn't know if you liked hanging out with me." Tate shrugged, kicking the pebbles on the ground.

"Well, I do. You're not fake or stupid like a lot of people."

Tate snorted, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Violet smiled big and laughed along with him. They stared at each other for a bit, neither making a move to leave or continue the conversation. Violet wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to say goodnight. Tate was just looking at her, almost through her.

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow too?" he asked.

"Sure. Wanna meet up here at 11 tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ugh I have to wait 12 hours to see you again?" Tate teased.

"We can always text or call." Violet rolled her eyes.

"It's not the same, but I suppose we could. It's better than nothing."

Violet nodded, turning to walk inside. She turned to say a final goodnight, even though they'd start texting again once he went home, and Tate was right in her face. She was stunned and froze in place. He kissed her on the cheek, giving the biggest, dorkiest, and happiest smile before he turned and skipped away.

Violet closed her front door and was still shocked. Her parents heard her come in and were watching her. They didn't know if she was alright until a smile crept up onto her face. She sprinted up the stairs and slammed her door. They could hear her jumping on her bed and cheering about something they weren't sure of.

Ben frowned at Vivien, but she just gave him a look and walked around the kitchen with a big, joyful smile spread across her face. She was happy that Violet was having a good time here. It was so hard on her to have to move and leave everything behind.

Now Vivien was sure that her daughter was happy and not completely hating the fact they moved. She was happy, and had a 'friend', and finally was blaring happier music.


	4. Chapter 4

Tate was busy in the kitchen, putting together some food to bring to Violet. He decided to be a little cliché and pack a picnic for them. He wasn't sure if Violet would be that into it, but she seemed to up for anything when it came to him. He liked that.

"What are you doing?" Addie asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm making food for Violet. Do you want me to make you something too?"

"No, I can do it." Tate smiled and nodded. "Why do you like her?" Addie gave him a quizzical look.

Tate frowned at her, shrugging, "Well, she's funny, smart, and interesting."

"That's it?"

"Well," Tate laughed, "she's always sweet, and like me, and beautiful." Tate smiled at the thought of her.

"Am I like that?" Addie mumbled.

Tate looked at her, "Of course you are. Well, maybe you aren't like me, but that's good. But you are smart, and sweet, and especially beautiful. You're absolutely gorgeous!"

Addie giggled and blushed, "Thanks, Tate. I hope Violet and you fall in love."

Tate laughed loudly, "Well, I just gotta work on Violet."

Tate grabbed his basket, still chuckling, and put on his shoes. He started to head out, giving Addie a wink before closing the door.

0000000000000000

Violet sat in her room, looking down the street towards Tate's house, waiting for him to come walking along. She felt sort of stupid sitting around like a puppy, but it drove her crazy thinking she heard a knock or someone outside, then seeing that there was nothing.

She walked away, groaning in frustration. He wasn't here yet, she was tired of waiting, and she felt pathetic for watching for him. He was just a guy, but at the same time not just a guy. He was different and special in some way. He thought like no one else, acted like no one else, and was like no one else. He had a shitty life, but still managed to look at the world in a bright way when he wanted to. He hated school, but loved his classes like art and English. He had darkness in him, but around Violet he never showed it much.

Violet was in deep thought about Tate when a rapping echoed through her room. She frowned and walked to the window. As she got closer something small hit and bounced of the window by her face. She peered down and saw Tate smiling like a goof and waving at her. She smiled and waved back before hurrying downstairs, shouting a quick goodbye to her family.

"Hey." Tate grinned.

"You know you could've just knocked or texted me?" Violet joked.

"Yeah, but that's too normal."

"Yeah, I don't like normal things much either."

Tate laughed, "Well, sorry but our date is pretty normal and cliché."

"Date?" Violet smiled.

"Well, sort of a date." Tate shrugged.

"What if I said I want this to be a date?" Violet winked.

"Well, I'd have to inform you that I can be traditional and this can't be a date date because I didn't ask you on one properly."

"Well, then ask me." Violet shrugged.

"No."

Violet frowned, "Why not?"

"It's not the way I treat the women I like. I make them feel special." Violet looked down, giving the sentence some though before nodding.

"Well, you already make me feel special."

Tate smirked, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Violet's mouth fell in shock. Tate smirked and winked before taking her hand and leading her down the street to the park.

0000000000000000

Violet was looking down on Tate. His head rested peacefully on her lap, slack and relaxed. His pale skin was turned golden by the light shining through the trees leaves. His hair was lightly curled and scattered around her legs without a care. His eyes seemed brighter even though they were still dark brown. The light reflected off them like jewels and caught Violet's gaze. She couldn't stop thinking about how perfect it was. He was so calm and handsome.

At the same time Tate was enjoying Violet. The way the sun made a halo around her head and face. Her hair was simmering and her fingers ran through his hair, making him melt. He wanted, and could, stay like this forever.

They had finished their lunch and were just happy to be relaxing in each other's company. It was a perfect day in more than just one way. They were together, the weather was amazing, and neither had a care in the world.

"So, what now?" Tate asked.

"I have to be home soon. We should get walking."

Tate nodded ad helped Violet get up and cleaned up their mess. They walked side by side, their hands continuously rubbing against each other the whole way home.

0000000000000000

"Thanks for the lunch, Tate." Violet smiled as she reached the gate's entrance "I haven't had such a perfect day in a long time."

"Well, you deserve every day to be perfect."

Violet blushed, "Thanks, Tate. I'll see you later."

Tate stopped the closing door, "When?"

"How about tomorrow, say around 6?" Both teens turned to Ben, Violet's dad, walking up behind Violet. "I hope you like casseroles."

"Dad-," Violet began to protest.

"I'd love to come for dinner, but I have a thing about meeting parents after I get official with someone, and I don't like to get official until after the first date or two."

"See, he can't come." Violet snapped at her father.

"But I'd be happy to take your daughter out tomorrow night and then come over the next day if all goes well." Tate suggested.

Violet whipped around, "What?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?" Tate asked, standing up straight and speaking perfectly.

Violet stood in shock before slowly nodded her head. Tate smiled, winking and said he'd be picking her up at 6. He gave her a kiss on the top of her hand and left with a polite wave to Mr. Harmon.

Violet closed the door and turned to her dad, still in shock. Her dad chuckled and shrugged before walking away. Violet walked up to her room, trying to grasp it all. Once she fell on her bed, it clicked. She was going on a date with Tate Langdon.

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Enjoy the rest of the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Violet had spent over an hour primping herself. She knew it was stupid to be getting this worked up over a guy, especially since she had already practically gone out with him twice. She just wanted to look good for him. Was that so wrong?

Violet was almost done, and then she wondered about make-up. She didn't like wearing it; it felt fake and pointless to her. She figured Tate would have to learn to like her without it, and plus he had mentioned that he liked her with and without it. He was interested in her all the other times she hadn't worn it, why would it be different now?

When it was 6 o'clock Violet waited to hear Tate knock at the door. She waited and waited. It became 6:15, then 6:30, finally 7 rolled around and Violet's heart was broken. She layed on her bed, trying not to be hurt and thinking of reasons why he didn't show up and wouldn't text back. She didn't want to, but she cried.

000000000000000

Violet went to school feeling like complete shit. She hadn't gotten much sleep because her mind wasn't able to turn off. She was still sad and a little pissed about last night, with Tate blowing her off.

She hadn't even gotten to her locker when Tate popped out in front of her. Violet tried to push past him, but he pulled her close, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry. My mom and I got into a fight and she took my phone and grounded me. I couldn't find a way to contact you or sneak out. I'm so sorry I ditched you." Tate explained.

"It's fine, Tate. I didn't know if it was something I did or something. It's nice to know though that it wasn't your choice to not show up."

"I would never purposely choose to not spend time with you. I hated seeing the time tick away on my watch. It killed me to not be able to be with you."

"Well, when should our date be now?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know when I'll be allowed out. I got my phone back today, so I'll text you when I know. Let's plan on tomorrow if anything, but no promises."

Violet shrugged, smiling, "Alright."

Tate kissed her cheek as the bell rang and walked her to class. By the time he got her there the second bell had rung and he would be late, but he didn't care. As long as he was with Violet he didn't care about anything.

000000000000000

Tate and Violet had taken a different way home because Tate was supposed to come home right after school, and he knew his mom would be watching for him. They turned a block before they usually did and Tate would just retrace his steps back to where they turned.

"You know your mom will only get even madder." Violet told.

"Yeah, but I don't care about her. I only care about you."

Violet blushed, "Thanks, I gotta go inside though. I missed a lot of homework from Friday."

"Yeah, me too."

Violet gave a slight wave before closing her front door and walking into the kitchen. Her mom was there, frowning at her.

"Why are you still hanging around him? He ditched you last night." She was shocked.

"No, it was a misunderstanding. His mom took away his phone and grounded him so he couldn't come and talk to me. He wanted to, but couldn't."

"Oh," her mom slumped in a chair, "well I'm glad you're no longer upset."

"Yeah." Violet shrugged, walking away.

"Wait." Vivien called to her. "Come sit with me. I want to know about Tate."

Violet rolled her eyes and took a seat away from her mom, "What do you want to know about him?"

"Just what he's like, how you too got talking. Just basic stuff." He mom laughed awkwardly.

"He's not like most guys, but that's what I like about him. He just saw me in the halls and came up to me. He has a sister and two brothers and his mom and his dad left when he was little. He doesn't like to talk too much about his family so don't ask."

"What did you mean 'he's not like most guys'?"

"Well, he's more like me. We like the same music, books, and hobbies. He understands me and is interesting to talk to. That's why I like him." Violet stated.

"Ok," he mother stared, "well I hope you understand that your father and I want to meet him before anything gets too… serious with you two."

"What do you mean serious? We're not having sex. We haven't even kissed." Violet frowned.

"We know, but we also know what it's like to be a teenager with hormones. We know relationships can be physically exciting and new. We remember how it was." she explained.

"Well, I'm not like you and dad. I'm not going to just give it up to anyone and I don't need your approval to date someone." Violet stood up.

"We just want to keep you safe. We don't want your first relationship to be where you make all these bad decisions and then have to live with some huge regrets."

"Well, I won't! If I end up loving Tate and trusting him, then I think I can have sex, but if I don't I won't!"

"It's not just about if you're ready for it! We need to make sure you guys are prepared and take precautions and that we talk about it!"

"No, no teenager talks about this with their parents and I certainly won't be one of the few that do." Violet shouted and walked away.

She stomped up to her room and shut the door. She flopped down on her bed and screamed into the pillows, hating that her parents were just _now_ giving a shit about her. She despised that they felt the need to be in her life the moments she doesn't want, or need, them.

**I feel I put a lot of myself in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Violet was sound asleep in her bed when a snapping noise woke her up. She layed still, wondering if it was just the wind or the house creaking, but it came again and again and again. She groaned and looked around her room to find the source of the noise, but it wasn't anything in her room.

The noise came again and her head snapped towards the window. She waited and watched as a pebble bounced of the glass and made a sharp sound. She rolled her eyes and hurried over to open the window and look down at Tate.

He mouthed for her to let him in and she nodded. She hurried down to the basement and had him sneak in that way. The main door was too big and loud and her parents would hear. He stepped in, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks for letting me in." he whispered.

"You're welcome. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My mom was being a bitch and I couldn't take it, so I came here."

"Well, I don't know what I can do for you."

"Just let me stay the night. I'll be gone before your parents wake up."

Violet bit her lip and thought for a second, "Fine, but you have to be quiet and no funny business."

Tate grinned, "What do you mean by funny." He winked.

Violet rolled her eyes and took him by the hand. She led him upstairs to her room as quietly and quickly as she could. He was pretty light on his feet so they barely made a sound.

When they made it to the room Violet plopped down on her bed, tired and knowing she'd have to be up for school in a few hours. Tate smiled down at her relaxed body; she was so beautiful in his eyes. The definition of perfect.

Violet propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him. He stared back not knowing what she wanted to say. Her eyes scanned the room and then peered down at the bed before flashing her eyes up to him. Tate got her meaning and smiled gently. He grabbed a few of her accent pillows and a spare blanket. He walked over to her leather chair and got into a sleeping position. He covered up and put the pillow behind his head.

He was still facing Violet and looked over at her on the bed. She was watching him and waiting for him to do or say something. He gave her a tired smile and wink before closing his eyes and slipping away.

Violet stared at him for a little while longer before her sleepiness got the better of her. She crawled down under the covers and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off.

00000000000000

When Violet's alarm clock went off, she sprang up and looked at the chair. Tate was gone, the blanket was folded, and the pillows were piled on top. She was happy he hadn't gotten caught, but sad he wasn't there when she woke up. She sighed let her head fall slack on the fluffy pillows.

000000000000000

Violet was waiting in front of the school for Tate to show up. He hadn't run up to see her like he usually did so she figured he wasn't there yet. She waited and waited, but he never walked up. The bell had rung and she hurried to go to class. She thought he might be running late, or maybe he got caught by his mom, or someone had attacked him. As she kept running scenarios through her head, they got worse and worse, and she got more and more scared for him.

When school was over she walked quickly to Tate's house and knocked on the front door. She had gotten Tate's homework and thought it would be a good excuse to see him. When the door opened she was disappointed to see Constance's smile.

"How can I help you, Violet?" she asked with fake politeness.

"I just brought Tate his homework since he must have been sick or something." She explained with equally fake joy.

"Well, that's sweet. I'll make sure he gets it." she reached for the books, but Violet pulled back.

"Could I just come in and give it to him. We had a pretty advanced math lesson today and I want to make sure he understands it."

"No, Tate can't have visitors now. He is very…_sick_."

The way Constance said 'sick' made violet hand the books over without hesitation. She then hurried home and texted Tate. She sat by her phone for hours and hours. She gave up on waiting for a response and figured Constance had taken his phone.

She stayed up late that night, waiting for Tate to sneak over again. She wished she had told him he could come here whenever, but she did not get the chance. She closed both her windows and even set a pile of pebbles out on the front lawn for him. It was 1 in the morning and he hadn't come to her. Plus it was raining now. She was tired and knew she'd have to get up for school. She layed her head down on the pillows and began to sleep. She was almost there when that familiar tapping came.

Her body sprang up and she quietly rushed down the stairs to the basement. She opened the door and harshly whispered to Tate that she was there. She saw him as he sluggishly walked, through the mud, around the corner of her house. The way he moved and how he was hiding his face from her made her heart beat pick up. When he got close enough she tugged him in through the door. The lighting was better and she could see all the blood and bruises covering his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet had helped Tate slowly reach her bedroom. She had stopped in the bathroom and gotten bandages and painkillers and disinfectants for him. She had left him sitting on her leather couch and when she came back he hadn't moved an inch. She wondered if it hurt him to move.

Violet carefully wiped the blood off his face and cleaned the cuts. She placed Band-Aids over them and they put ice packs on his face.

She decided he could use her bed for the night and wanted to get him comfortable. She helped him stand and realized he was dripping wet. She told him to try and take off his clothes while she went to clean up after him. He didn't say a word, just stared untying his shoes. Violet looked down, sad for him as she left to go clean.

When she was done, she came back and noticed Tate had already gotten in to be and gone to sleep. He had the comforter pulled all the way over his body and she wondered if he was getting a cold. Violet sighed, sitting down beside him and running her fingers through his hair. She saw the top of a bruise on his arm and pulled the covers back a bit. The bruise was huge and ark. She caught tops of other bruise and soon saw how beaten and battered his body was. she held back her tears with all her might and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Violet suddenly felt sick and quickly covered up Tate before going to the bathroom and puking. She groaned and wobbled back to her room. She plopped down in her chair and let exhaustion take over.

00000000000000

"Oh, Violet."

Violet woke up to her mother standing over her, looking down at her with a sad face. Violet felt like absolute shit. She was tired, stressed, and nauseous. Her mother was pushing her hair out of her face and staring down at her.

"Honey, you need to stay home for the day. You look horrible and we found throw up in the toilet." Violet nodded, letting her mom know she heard her. "If you need anything call me and your father will be right in his office." Violet moaned in reply. "Okay sweetie, I love you and I hope you feel better."

Violet watched her mom walked out. She couldn't stop herself from passing out even when the thought of Tate crossed her mind.

00000000000000

Violet woke up, feeling a lot better. She sat up and looked around, wondering where Tate was. She quickly reached for her phone, only to find beside it was a bowl of soup and a rose. She stared at it before picking the flower up and studying it. She would've thought it was from her dad if it hadn't have been spray painted black.

"I know how you don't like normal things."

Violet's head snapped up to see Tate standing in the corner. His face was still bruised and even looked worse in the morning light. He walked over, his attitude a little bit cheery and care free. He picked up the soup and checked to make sure it was cool.

Violet watched as he blew on it before holding a spoon full out to her. Violet smiled at him and let him feed her. It took about an hour for her to eat it all. She wasn't feeling the best, and she tried to talk to Tate about what happened, but he always told her to keep eating and stop talking. When she was done eating though, she knew it was time to start talking. Tate knew it too.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"My mom got mad at me." Tate shrugged.

"How can you act like this is nothing? She abused you last night! You could've died last night!"

Tate smirked, "I can't die yet. I haven't taken you out yet." He joked.

"This isn't funny, Tate. I was so scared and worried." Violet teared up.

"I'm sorry, Vi." Tate hugged her, "I didn't mean for you to find out about it. I didn't mean to put this stress on you. I just didn't have anywhere to go."

"I'm not mad you came here, I'm just so freaked out now. Your mom will come looking for you and you can't go back. We should call the police."

"No." Tate stated.

"Why not?"

"I have a brother and he isn't perfect and we keep him locked up, but that's the only way to keep him from scaring people or getting hurt. If they find him they'll take him away and arrest my mom. Then Addie and I will have no one."

"Well, what can we do?"

"I don't know. Please just let me stay here for a few days and figure it out."

Violet looked in his eyes and saw the desperation in them. She couldn't push him out to the streets to either fend for himself or go back to his mother.

"Fine, but you have to stay hidden." Violet warned.

"I did perfectly fine today."

"Yeah, how did I end up in my bed?"

"Well, I figured your alarm would go off around 7 so I woke up at 6:30 and moved you around and put stuff where they belonged so it looked like I wasn't even there. Now I've even managed to sneak around to get you soup, a flower, and even spray paint that flower. I'm pretty talented." Tate winked.

"You could become totally rich off of that I bet." Violet played along.

"I could sneak away with chocolate, and flowers, and jewelry all of you."

"I think that's called stealing."

"I like sneaking better."

Violet and Tate spent the day talking and playing a few card games. When her mom had gotten home, Tate was forced to camp out in the closet and Violet played sick very well. Her mom said that it would be okay if Violet had to take another day off. Violet told her she'd wait until tomorrow to see, but her and Tate knew they would have another free day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet had stayed home the next day, and this time it was her turn to take care of Tate. He wasn't really hurting anymore, but she still felt like she should look him over and help him get better. There wasn't much she could do other than be gentle when touching him and giving him ice packs and medicine. They ended up just lying in bed together, watching videos on YouTube and playing games like Monopoly and Candy Land.

"You know, I'll have to go to school tomorrow." Violet said.

"Yeah I know." Tate shrugged.

"Will you be there?"

"I don't know." Tate frowned, thinking. "I guess I should."

"Are you going to go home tomorrow?"

Tate looked down, "I can find a place to stay for nights; a shelter, or church, or something."

"Well, I was just wondering if I'd have to sneak you in. You can stay, I just I need to know your plan."

"Well, I don't want to burden you."

"You're not. Actually I think we should tell my parents. That way they can help."

"No, no, no." Tate shook his head, eyes watering. "They'll call the cops and tear my family apart. We can't get anyone else involved."

"But what are we going to do otherwise? You just going to keep hiding over here and think nobody will notice? We need help, Tate."

"But everything will be ruined then. We can have help, but the police can't get involved."

"Okay, I will ask my parents, and I won't use names. I'll even say it's a girl."

"Okay, that's a good plan. I like that plan." Tate smiled, appreciatively.

Violet smiled back and they both turned their heads back to the computer screen.

"So, do you wanna go out tonight?" Tate asked, not facing her.

Violet turned to frown at him, "What?"

"I never got to take you out, and I'd like to before everything gets serious." He explained.

"Oh well, sure. What are we going to do?"

"I don't have much money on me, but I have the perfect first date location and idea. It'll be great and romantic."

"You're a hopeless romantic aren't you?" Violet chuckled.

"Always have been." He winked.

000000000000000

Tate had left for an hour before they planned to go out. He wanted Violet to act like it was the night they originally had planned to have their first date. She was dressing up and trying something new with her hair. She put on tight, black pants and shirt, but over it wore a baggy, long jacket.

Tate knocked on the front door like a normal boy would, and Violet jogged down the stairs. She shouted to her parents that she was leaving and then quickly opened and closed the door. She happily semi-skipped into Tate's arms. He wrapped her up and lifted her up off the ground.

"Are you ready for our date?" Tate whispered once he'd put her down.

"Is it normal to be a little nervous?" she blushed.

"Of course. It'll only make this night more memorable."

Tate grabbed her hand and they began their long, sunset walk.

000000000000000

Violet wasn't sure where they were going. She hadn't seen a lot of the town and wasn't sure where everything was. Tate reassured her it was a nice, quiet place where they could be alone in peace. The thought made Violet excited. She wanted it to be just her and Tate. A moment just for them to be together, like at the park.

Finally, they had arrived. Violet was pleased to see the soft, white sand and waves crashing lightly against the shore. She smiled easily and looked along with Tate in the dry sand. It wasn't long until Violet ushered him into the wet sand and soon into the water. They only went in up to their knees, but it was still super relaxing.

It was getting dark, but Tate hadn't showed her what he wanted to. He quickly led her to the top of the beach where a fire pit had been put. It was already lit and Tate took a seat by it. He patted the sand and Violet happily obliged. She plopped down beside him, snuggling into his side.

They sat there, huddled together and looking out in the vast, limitless water. It was surreal and calming. Both were completely at ease and hadn't realized how fast time flied until Violet's phone went off. She answered it and talked to her mom.

It was late and they had to be getting back, _now._ They marched through the grains and jumped up to the dirt. Before they got too far, Tate picked up a shell and rushed to catch up with Violet.

"Hey, I got you this. You remember our first date." Tate smiled, giving her the medium sized shell and smiling.

"Thanks, it's cute." Violet blushed, feeling dumb by using the word 'cute'.

000000000000000

When they made it back to her house. They said goodbye like usual but whispered to each other that Tate could sneak in through the basement since the door was locked. Violet planned to try and talk to her parents a bit and distract them. He would then be able to sneak upstairs to her room. Violet went into her house and, like she expected, her parents bombarded her with questions.

"What did you do? Where did you go? Was he nice? Are you going to go out with him again?" Vivien rattled off.

"We went to beach and just walked in the sand and there was this fire pit there that was lit. We sat there and just talked and stared out into the water. It was nice, and yes he was very nice. I think we're going to go out again sometime soon." Violet answered, trying to give longer answers as she saw Tate sneaking up the stairs.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Ben smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'll come over for dinner sometime soon." Vivien raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see what works for him." Violet faked a laugh.

She then rushed up the stairs and into her room. She saw Tate immediately and smiled. He was laying on her bed and looked so content. She was happy he was happy. Everything was happy for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Violet's parents decided it would be nice to have a family dinner in the fancy dining room. They had steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots. Violet wished they had let her eat upstairs, that way she could sneak some to Tate too.

"Violet you haven't eaten anything." Vivien said.

Violet stared angrily down at her plate, "I'm not hungry, I guess."

"Honey, you seem down. Will you tell us what's wrong?" Ben asked politely.

Violet thought it would be the perfect time to ask her parents a question.

"I do have a problem. Well actually I don't, but one of my friends does." Violet told.

"What friend?" Vivien looked over at Ben.

"I promised not to tell anyone, so I won't say her name."

"Okay, well what's wrong with your 'friend'?" Ben asked.

Violet shot daggers at him and then turned to her mom, "Her mom beats her, and is a drunk, and just a horrible person in general. She's selfish and cruel. She can't call the cops because she has other siblings and no one to take care of them. She doesn't want her family to be broken up and living in foster care. She asked me what she should do and I told her I didn't know. She's been sleeping over at friends' houses a lot, but has to go home once in a while to make sure her other siblings are okay. Her mom has never hurt them, but she worries. I just don't know what to do for her."

Ben and Vivien looked at each other and headed to the kitchen to talk privately. Violet tried to hear them, but only got a word or two here and there, they didn't fit together. She didn't know what they were saying.

When they came back, Violet watched them both carefully, but mainly her mom. Her mom was worse at keeping a straight face, so Violet could pull more info off her body language than her dad's.

"So, we've decided that if your friend has nowhere to go, we would be willing to keep her here until things get sorted out. We think we should go and talk to the mother before and see if she'll change, but if not we will let her stay for a few days, maybe a week." Vivien explained. "But she can't be causing trouble for us."

Violet smiled, "Thanks you guys, but I wasn't being honest with you."

"You don't have a friend that is being abused by her mother?" Ben frowned.

"Well she is a he, and he's more than a friend." Violet stood up and went into her room.

Her parents watched as she dragged a resisting Tate down the stairs. Both Ben and Vivien were shocked; their mouths dangled. They were looking between the two, trying to figure things out. Violet saw their confusion and explained.

"He came to me a few days ago and stayed for the night, then the next night he came back all bloodied and beaten. He's been hidden in my room ever since. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but you would have called the police and it would've tarred his family apart. You guys know Addie is special, it would have destroyed her."

Vivien and Ben looked at each other and seemed to be having a silent conversation. They did this a lot. Violet supposed that since they had been married so long it would make since for them to be able to practically read each other's thoughts.

"Well, this changes things." Vivien said and noticed how Tate's head fell. "I mean he could still stay. There will just be more rules."

"Like what?" Violet glared.

"No being your room alone. No sharing a room. No sneaking in to each other's rooms."

"Okay, so we can't be in bedrooms at the same time. Anything else?" Violet groaned.

"Just be polite and respectful with this situation." Ben warned.

"Okay. Thank you." Violet nodded.

"I really appreciate you guys opening your home to me. I'm sorry we acted inappropriately behind your backs, I just didn't want anything bad to happen to my family." Tate stepped in.

"We understand. Um until we get the bedroom set for the extra room, are you okay sleeping on a couch?" Vivien wondered.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I don't even need you guys to get me a bed or anything."

"Of course we do. We were planning on it anyway." Vivien smiled.

Tate smiled back, and then stared at the food, "Mind if I have something to eat?"

"No, eat." Ben pulled a chair out next to him.

Tate shyly took the seat and filled a plate with food. Violet also took her seat and began to chow down. She wasn't hungry because she was so worried about Tate and talking to her parents, but everything was falling in to place, and she was finally able to relax.

00000000000000000

Tate was given a blanket and a pillow. He picked out the comfiest couch they had and layed himself down on it. He was ready to cover up when Violet walked in. she smiled at him warmly, making Tate's heart flutter. She sat on the edge of the couch, rubbing his arm.

"You comfortable?" she asked.

"Yep." Tate grinned.

Violet giggled, "Good."

She pulled the covers up and tucked him in. He smiled gratefully at her and took her hand.

"You know, I forgot to do something yesterday." He told.

"Did you now? What was that?" Violet teased.

Tate smirked at her cocky smile and confident posture. He sat up and pulled her face in close to his.

**I love leaving things off like this! It makes everything so much more exciting. **** love you guys and reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Violet smiled as Tate pulled his lips off of hers.

"I normally don't kiss until the second or third date, but you're the exception." Tate explained with a wink at the end.

Violet pulled away, laughing and blushing, "Do you have a clever, romantic line for everything?"

"Yes." Tate grinned.

"Well, I'm going to let you get some sleep." Violet smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Violet." Tate said.

Violet turned and smiled, "Sweet dreams, Tate."

0000000000000000

Violet had gotten up and gone to school, but Tate knew his mother would be calling to see if he was there and then probably come and get him. He wished he could go to school because he wanted to be with Violet, but she would be back before he knew it. She would bring his homework since they had the same classes and then he wouldn't fall behind or anything. She wanted him to do well and be able to move on from this.

Tate was walking into the kitchen for a snack, but he found Vivien crying at the counter. He was frozen, not sure whether to try and help or walk away slowly. Before he could decide Vivien noticed him and started to wipe her tears away.

"Oh, Tate, I didn't know you were still here. Didn't Violet already leave?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, but I don't want my mom to find me so I thought I'd hide out here for a couple of days." Tate explained awkwardly.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Vivien nodded.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry yourself with." Vivien waved it off.

"Well, you took me in and if it has to do with me, I want to know."

"It's not about you, Tate. It's just our family."

"Anything Violet said, she doesn't mean it. She talks about all the fun you two sometimes have."

"No, no, not me and Violet. Ben and I just don't have the best relationship right now."

Tate moved a bit closer, "Hope you don't mind, but Violet told me about the affair."

"I thought she might have."

"You want to talk about it? It's said to help, you know?"

Vivien smiled at Tate, "Yeah, I know. I just don't like to remember it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you just leave him?"

"Well, I don't want to put Violet through that."

"She just feels like she's been forgotten. If you two do get divorced, just take into consideration her feelings and wants. Let her choose when and who she stays with and what not." Vivien sat and thought, "She just hates seeing you guys run back into the fire when there's nothing left to save." Tate finished.

Vivien nodded, "But it's not just about her. I love Ben, and I don't want to be without him."

"But maybe you _have_ to be without him."

"How are you so wise?"

"My life, like every life, is crazy and cluttered with problems. I learned to find ways to explain it and make it seem simpler. It made life a lot easier."

"Well, I guess I could try that for once." Vivien nodded, "Now let me make you a sandwich."

Tate took a seat and talked more with Vivien as she made him a lunch.

000000000000000

When Violet got home, she hurried to the living room and took a seat next to Tate. He was smiling and had a bag of chips open to her, but the look on her face made his smile fall and he pushed the bag aside.

"Your mom was at school today. She saw me and gave me a look. I have the feeling she might be getting suspicious. What should we say if she comes over here?"

"She can't come in and look around. We have to keep this couch looking like no one has slept on it. She can't call the police without a reason or proof that I'm here."

Violet nodded, "I should talk to my parents about it."

"If this is going to be stressful or too much work for them, I can leave."

"I'm not going to throw on the street or in a shelter and I definitely won't let you go back there." Violet stated strongly.

"Thank you, Violet. You're the most wonderful girl I'll ever know."

Violet smiled and gave him a quick peck before hurrying off to talk with her parents.

0000000000000000000

The next day Tate had stayed home again and was doing homework. He was really focused and almost done when he heard a tiny whimpering. He thought it might be Vivien again and so he went to see if she was okay. The noise came from Ben's office and made Tate frown.

"Mr. Harmon?" Tate whispered as he opened the door.

Ben spun away and tried to look like he wasn't just crying, but he failed.

"Tate, you shouldn't be in here." Ben muttered.

"Well, I heard a noise and wanted to see what it was."

"I don't hear anything."

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it, but we could if you wanted."

"Actually, you talk about it was what caused this." Ben turned back to him, glaring.

"What?" Tate frowned.

"You talk to Vivien was the reason she asked me for a divorce. We were going to work through it and then you opened your mouth." Ben growled.

"You cheated on her, she was crying yesterday. I didn't give her a reason to leave, I told her to think more simply in order to make the situation simple." Tate defended.

"But this situation isn't simple. You can't make it simple!"

"Well don't get mad at me. Scream at her and get upset with yourself. I gave advice. She didn't have to take it, like you didn't have to cheat on her." Tate stated and walked away.

Ben yelled down the hall, "You're out of here by the end of today!"

**SO DRAMATIC! Anyway keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Violet came home from school and was so happy it was the weekend. She quickly jogged into the living room only to see Tate wasn't there. She started calling for him around the house, but got no answer. She was worried and quickly darted up to her room to see if he was hiding out up there.

She found Tate, and was happy, but he was on the bed crying, so she rushed over to him. She jumped into his lap and pulled him down to her. She stroked his soft, curled hair and rocked back and forth.

"Tate, what's wrong? Is it your mom?" she whispered.

"No. Your dad is kicking me out." Tate sobbed.

Violet pulled away to look at him, "What? Why?"

"I found your mom crying yesterday because she is still upset about the affair." Tate began.

"Obviously." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I talked to her and I guess she decided to divorce your dad and now he hates me and wants me out by tonight."

Violet stood up and stepped away, "My parents are getting divorced?"

Tate jumped up, forgetting about his problems and pulling her to him, "I'm so sorry, Violet. I'm here for you. If you need anything just tell me."

Violet nodded into his shoulder, crying, "Well, I can deal with it later. Let's go talk to my mom."

00000000000000000

Tate and Violet rushed downstairs to find her mom and dad fighting again. They were having the loudest screaming match Violet had ever seen. They both backed up and waited for the adults to notice them. When Ben and Vivien did, both stared hard.

"What's going on?"

"Tate made your mom want a divorce." Ben stated.

"No, Violet, that's not true. Tate just brought up some good ideas for how I should look at things and it helped me reach a conclusion."

"The conclusion to give up on us." Ben growled.

"No, the conclusion to move on and accept that we don't work anymore!"

"Okay, stop!" Violet screamed. "We have a bigger problem. Dad said Tate had to leave by tonight. Mom, tell us he doesn't have to." Violet's eyes begged.

"Of course he can." Vivien sighed.

"No!" Ben shouted. "He is tearing this family apart!"

"What family? You cheated on _me_, you neglect your_ daughter_, and now you are taking your anger out on an_ innocent boy_ who already has enough to deal with!"

"Everything was fine until he showed up!"

"Are you serious?!"

Violet shook her head and led Tate back up to her room. Dad was too busy with mom to care about Tate leaving, and she knew Tate wouldn't be able to sleep with them yelling, especially when it was all about him. She set up a makeshift bed on the ground with a lot of pillows and blankets.

"There. If that's not comfy enough you can have the bed." Violet sighed.

"It'll be more than perfect." Tate smiled, looking at the bed. "Just like you." He smirked, winking.

Violet turned away to blush and bite her lips happily, "Well, it's a weekend so we can stay up all night."

Tate took a seat on his 'bed' and stared up at Violet. She looked back at him, gazing down at his content facial expression. She loved seeing him happy but deep down she was worried about his future. He couldn't hide out forever. He wasn't going to school which meant he wouldn't get an education. So then he wouldn't have a good job, a good home, or a good life. All because he had a shitty mom.

"Play some music." Tate said.

Violet snapped back to reality and did as he told. She looked through her CD's for something he might like to listen to. She thought she had an idea when he said to put in this album he had brought from home. It was a band she had never heard of, but Tate asked her to and she played the track he wanted.

It was slower song, but not extremely slow. She stood by the player and listened to the words. It was a song about always being there for someone, as a friend and more. She liked it and thought it was cute that Tate wanted her to play it. Suddenly she felt Tate's arms wrap around her body.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Violet turned around to him, "I love it."

Tate pulled Violet away from the dresser and disc player. He took her arms and put them on his shoulder, then placed his on her hips. Violet took notice of their position and was happy, but knew, that Tate started to sway.

They mainly moved side to side but once in a while Tate would turn them around, or take a step, or even spin her carefully. Violet would have the biggest smile on her face as she twirled and couldn't believe that she was slow dancing with a boy in her own room.

"You know," she whispered to Tate, "you're the first boy to ever dance with me." She blushed.

Tate smirked, "Well, I'm deeply honored to be your first dance partner."

Violet giggled, "I never thought I'd be the type of girl to slow dance with a guy."

"Violet Harmon, you can be whatever type of girl with me. Except bitchy, conceded, controlling, abusive, dumb, or a bitch." Tate smiled at the end.

"Well, lucky for you I know I'm not ever going to be those types of girls."

Tate smirked, "Good."

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers. Their mouths warped together and moved to an equal rhythm. Tate wrapped his arms strongly around her delicate body and held her close to him. Violet smiled into the kiss as she felt him protectively hold her. They were in their own little worlds when the door burst open and a scream shook the house.

**DUH DUH DUH! Hope you all love it. I wanted this chapter to capture Violet and Tate's relationship. Leave reviews and tell me what you're thinking. **


	12. Chapter 12

Tate jumped away, knowing that scream. He wanted to bolt, to get as far away as he could, but he was stuck. Where could he go in Violet's room that would hide him from his terror? So, he stood up and looked, staring Constance right in the eyes.

"I knew it!" she spat, "I knew you were hiding out with these people."

Tate didn't move away as Constance approached, "Well, I guess you found me. What now?"

"You're coming back home." Constance grabbed him.

"No!" Tate ripped his arm away. "I hate you! You do nothing good for me! I'm staying here!"

"And if I go get the police? They will not only bring you back, but destroy our family!"

"Well, they can have a fun time trying to find me!" Tate shouted as he sprung away.

He was running down the hall, stairs, and then out the door. After that, Violet wasn't sure where he went. All she knew was that he probably didn't know either. The Harmon's and Constance were searching around the neighborhood for hours. It took two hours for them to figure out he was long gone.

Violet and her parents were heading home, but were stopped by Constance. She was steaming mad. He face looked like it was going to pop off and fly around the air like a balloon. She was cursing and yelling so loud the other neighbors heard and came to look.

"This is all your fault, you little bitch." Constance pointed at Violet. "H was just fine and then you showed up!"

"You're abusive and a psycho whore!" Violet shouted back.

"Tate is my son! You have no right hiding him away from me!"

"He came to me covered in bruises!"

Alright, stop now!" Vivien stepped in, "We are going to go back to our homes and wait until tomorrow to figure this out."

Vivien and Ben took their daughter back to their house safely and quietly. Constance was still red hot mad, but noticed everyone watching her. Being the woman she was, she retained her composure and walked calmly back to her home, too.

00000000000000000000

Violet was laying up in her bedroom. Her parents had said it was okay if she wanted to sleep in their room, but Violet wasn't in to that. She didn't want to be treated like a scared little girl. She was strong and wasn't worried about anything, except for Tate's well-being.

She wondered where he had gone. If he had found a place to stay. If he was still running. If he had food and water. Maybe he was at another friend's house. Did he have any other friends? Was he going to come back? Would it be days or weeks before she heard or saw him again? Violet had all these questions and worries, she just couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned al night. She tried to march around her room and get some of the energy and anxiety out, but nothing worked. She watched movies and played computer games all night.

The next morning they all sat and waited, the Harmon's. They didn't want to be away incase Tate decided to come back. As the days went on they thought he wouldn't. It was understandable. Their house was no longer safe for him to hide out at.

When school came around, Violet was forced to go. She begged her parents not to make her, but they thought she needed to get away from it and be a regular teen. So she went. She sat in her desk and listened to the teachers, and when lunch time came around, she was beginning to forget her problems. But as she walked out the doors, to have lunch outdoors, she was shocked by the person she saw.

Tate was sitting cross-legged right in front of the tree line. She dropped her lunch tray and started to trudge over to him. He noticed her walking toward to him and he stood up, stepping into the forest. Violet was scared, not knowing what he was up to, but followed him. She stopped staring at Tate sitting on the dirt floor.

"What are you doing here?" Violet sighed, kneeling down in front of him.

"You once said someone could hide out her." Tate shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" she took her hands in hers.

"I don't know." Tate bowed his head.

"Well, you have to figure something out."

Tate was silent for a long time, "I think I'm going to go to the police."

"But what about your family?"

"I can't live out here forever, and I can't go back, and I can't come back with you. I need to get rid of her and move on with my life."

"So, what are you hoping to get out of this?"

"I mean, my dad left behind a lot of money for me in a trust fund. I can't use it until I'm eighteen, but if I get the courts involved they can change that. I think it's best if I get emancipated. Then I'll have money from the government, my family, and I can get a job. Maybe then the courts will let me keep Addie! She is able to function in society. My mom just didn't like her being independent. She likes control."

Violet nodded, tears building up, "Well, you always have a place at our house if you need it. My family and I are here for you, Tate."

Tate scooted closer to her, "I love you, Violet."

"I love you, too, Tate." Violet sobbed, kissing him hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Months had passed, and Violet only talked to Tate once in a while. They police had stepped in a taken Addie, Tate, and Beau into special homes for each. Tate was staying at a boarding home, Addie was with a foster family, and Beau was in the best mental institution in California.

While Tate was glad they were all in nice homes with nice people, he missed living with them, and worried constantly. The whole time he was in and out of the court rooms almost every day. Constance was fighting to keep her kids, but proof of her neglect and abuse made the courts doubt her ability to be a proper mother.

Tate had strict curfews, so he was only able to see Violet two or three days a week, and she wasn't allowed over. He hated the rules, but was appreciative of the room given to him and the understanding people who took care of him. He also preferred to be there than with his mom.

It wasn't until Christmas, That Tate and his siblings were finally free. Tate would be allowed to visit Addie and Beau whenever and he was going to be given $1,000 a month from the government to live off of. That didn't count the thousands of dollars he had in his trust fund. His mother would also still be forced to give part of her income to him and he got lots of necessities for free or discounted. Things like school, clothes, and food.

Things were looking up for Tate. He was able to buy a car. So now, even though he lived farther away from Violet, he was over at her house, eating turkey and mashed potatoes.

"I'm so relieved that everything is figured out." Violet smiled.

"Yeah. It sucks that I'm on my own now, but I'd rather have it like this than with her."

"Well, Tate," Vivien placed her hand over his, "we are all here for you."

"Thanks you all." Tate looked around the table, "I couldn't have done any of this without you all helping me."

"Well, we all love you Tate." Vivien smiled.

Tate blushed, looking down at his plate. He felt a little bad about the whole thing. Vivien and Ben had gotten divorced by now and while Violet and Vivien were happy together, Ben still had problems with Tate and didn't like him coming over.

Ben now lived in a condo by himself. He wasn't taking the divorce as good as Vivien was, but probably because Violet was with her mom more than with him. He had basically been blamed for the whole thing, which was fair because he was the one who cheated.

Tate and Violet were always over at Vivien house or would lie and skip over to Tate's apartment. Though the start to their relationship was more than stressful, the last two years of their high school experience were sure to be wonderful.

00000000000000

It was late, and Tate was about to leave, but he had to give her something first. They were sitting on her front step, chatting up a storm when they were supposed to be saying goodbye. Both were happy that all the craziness was over and, though it still was completely normal, their relationship was in a good spot.

"I'm just so glad to be with you now. There's no more drama. We can finally go out on dates like normal teens." Violet sighed.

"We can hold hands and kiss and flirt all day with no worries in our worlds." Tate nodded, smiling peacefully.

"It's going to be amazing from here on out. Maybe hard when college comes around, but we made it through this." Violet shrugged.

"We can do anything together." Tate smiled, grabbing her hand, "I got you something." He grinned.

Violet smiled with her glowing teeth, "What is it?"

Tate lightly brushed his fingertips over her eyes, making them close. She smiled gently and waited for him to tell her when to open them. He never did. She slowly lifted her eyelids when she smelled a sweet scent travel up her nose.

In front of her was a bouquet of Violet, sprayed green, red, and white. Tate was laughing and smiled so loud and wide. He loved to surprise her with weird, not so special gifts. Violet laughed along and took the flowers carefully from him. She played with their petals and turned to face her boyfriend.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Violet whispered.

"This is only the start." Tate winked.

**So not the longest chapter, but it had a happy ending and cute stuff and a wrap up on every ones lives. I hope you all enjoyed, now on to the next story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll, this isn't an update, sorry to get your hopes up, I just wanted to inform everyone about the poll I opened asking what couple you guys want to read about. I haven't yet watched season three of American Horror Story, but I think it'll be on Netflix soon. So go to my homepage and vote on the poll whether you want more Violate or wait for me to watch the romance between Kyle and Zoe. Thanks!**


End file.
